darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jarod Freeman
Freeman Dynasty|affil = * Republic of Port O'Sey|rank = *President|image1 = J freeman.jpg}}Jarod Freeman, born 4961 A.A.W was a Shimian-born statesman who is best known for founding and ruling the Republic of Port O'Sey from 4991 to 5026. Born into one of the traditional branches of the Freeman Dynasty, Jarod migrated to the city of Port O'Sey at a young age working his way up to becoming mayor before founding the Republic Party. His progressive, populist and somewhat socialist policies made him highly popular, and his promises to overhaul the national transportation system resounded with the working class. Freeman won in a landslide victory in the 4991 presidential elections, before ultimately seizing control of the country in a peaceful political motion. His time as president is credited with undertaking one of the biggest economic miracles in world history, transforming Port O'Sey into a global player in business, trade and industry. It was only after the 5024 Economic Recession when the cracks in Freeman's reign formed. After instigating the Republic Crisis, Freeman was virtually removed from power and vanished, thought to have been killed in the heat of the civil strife. In reality, he would give his life to free some Shimians in exchange for his arrest by the Capitol Dominion. He was killed in 5029 during a prison break out. Jarod Freeman is one of the most celebrated and controversial leaders of modern times. His policies have continued to inflict their legacy on Port O'Sey, and is a hotly debated politician. He is the face of Freemanism and many still look up to him post-humously. Characteristics Jarod Freeman was described as being a man of average height, with broad shoulders and a wide chest. Before the Republic, Freeman had short hair, and had a generally clean shaven appearance. In the later years of the Republic Jarod grew out his hair in Shimian fashion, and kept a short beard. Those who met Freeman in person claim that he was very interesting to talk with, and showed the highest respect when speaking, and left a lasting impression. He was very organised, in both public and private matters and openly promoted education by visiting schools and gave speeches at local youth clubs. At the same time, he was a pragmatic person and very few people stood up to him solely for the respect they had towards him. History Birth and early life (4961-4978 A.A.W) Jarod Freeman was born in a small town outside the Shimian capital Gennosuke. His mother was a very prominent artist, and his father worked as a government official on the island. As a child, Freeman always had an interest in politics and government. He was well involved in Shimian youth programs and had ambitous ideas to venture into unknown territory and establish a name for himself. Having been born in a highly politically tense time due to the Trojan Wars, conscription was mandatory, and Freeman served six months in the Shimian Airforce as a pilot. In 4978, half a month after he was discharged from the military, he left Shima, taking what was left of his life savings and ventured north, spending half a year working in the Shimian Colonies as a government contractor. Journey to Port O'Sey (4979 A.A.W) Freeman travelled northwest to the Federal Republic of Port Syrianis with hopes of working for the federal government, but due to strict regulations regarding foreigners (established by the ruling Wither Party,) he was denied entry. He decided to venture northeast to the Province of Port O'Sey, which remained highly neutral in the political world at the time. He arrived in early 4979, and used the money he brought with him and bought a small piece of land in what would later become the most wealthiest neighbourhood in the country. Freeman applied to join the government, and was hired to serve as a local coordinator due to his presentation skills. Rise of Freeman's political career, and founding of the Republic Party (4980-4985 A.A.W) Freeman's work as a coordinator did not go unnoticed by the nation's leadership, and Freeman was soon promoted to deputy manager of the Mayor's Office in the city of Port O'Sey. Despite being recommended to do so, Freeman did not align himself with any of the other political parties, due to his general dislike of their leadership and policies. In 4984, Jarod was voted as Mayor of Port O'Sey, his platform founded on expanding the city and transportation network. The same year, Freeman began writing down the outlines of his future state. He considered staging a coup, but the lack of support and allies brought this idea to an end, and he decided to pursue a push for presidency. Again, without any political party to support him, he would never be able to muster enough votes. Freeman, along with his close friend, Nikolai (A Winterlander whose family defected from the Capitol) founded the Republic Party. Jarod, using his knowledge of Shimian ideology practices, and Nikolai , who was an expert at drawing crowds, started outlining the Party. Despite offers to buy out the Party, and some physical conflicts with other Parties, the Republic Party soon began to grow. The Shimian idea was one never seen or heard of within the Province, and this gave a surge of numbers in support of the Party. By 4989, Jarod's Party had three million members, half a million more than the second leading party. In 4991, Freeman and the Republic Party were voted into power in a landslide victory. Freeman was now president. Rise of the Republic (4991-5001 A.A.W) Now as president, Freeman began working on a bill that would give him full unrestricted powers within the government. In late 4991, Freeman gave a speech at the National Parliament of Port O'Sey, stating that "to fulfill what I promised to the People, I must be allowed to be involved closely in the evolution of my own government. I am a man of my word, and the People deserve what they voted for." At the time, the Republic Party barely held majority in the Parliament, but Freeman's bill, titled the Free Enabling Act, was passed and Jarod assumed full dictoral powers. Using said powers, Freeman abolished the democratic voting system, and dissolved the National Parliament, leading to hostilities from the other Parties. Despite their attempts to have Freeman removed from power, the police, under Nikolai 's control, quelled these attempts and subsequently banned all non-Republic political parties, thereby making Port O'Sey a single party state. Shortly after, in his first presidential address to the people, Freeman announced the creation of the Republic of Port O'Sey, and the Province of Port O'Sey was no more. Over the next decade, Freeman would initiate his grand economic plan. Making use of the large number of unemployed citizens, Jarod set them to work on various massive construction projects, such as the Sey highway network. By working, these people earned money which they spent, revitalising the stagnant economy. Freeman also invested millions of Emeralds of his own money into Seyian businesses and ventures, including the Seyian Iron Works which would later become the world's largest refiner of iron. In 4993, Port O'Sey and Shima signed a migration treaty, allowing citizens of both nations to immigrate to the other. This caused a large influx of skilled workers from Shima to move to Port O'Sey. Jarod Freeman purchased the rights to the Jay Corporation for use in Port O'Sey, opening the company's first branch there. Using his political powers, he created a monopoly in the country's real estate market. By doing this, he amassed a fortune worth billions. He invested a large portion of this money however, into Port O'Sey's military. Pax Republica (5001-5023 A.A.W) In its golden years, the Republic was one of the most stable and powerful countries in the world. Although anti-government speech was oppressed by the Department of Internal Security, its citizens were able to enjoy many benefits and priviledges given to them by the government, such as universal healthcare and schooling. The unemployment rate quickly faded away due to progressive education and the increasing number of high-paying jobs. In the international world, Port O'Sey and Shima founded the Alliance of Free Trade Economies, an economic organisation that encompassed nearly 50% of the world's entire wealth and economic strength. Port O'Sey's growth led to an influx of international corporations establishing offices in the city's capital. These corporations included Trojan Architecture, Nik Industries, Port Syrianis Oil Exchange and Berg. Decline and collapse (5024-5026 A.A.W) 5024 saw an immense rise in tensions between the Republic and the Capitol Dominion, which began as a series of provocations after AFTE-aligned states blocked the Dominion from trading in their private exchange, which saw over half of the world's business and trade. The Dominion's largest economic watchdog Econimus Imperator warned that it would have negative consequences on the country's economy in the future. In response, the Capitol Dominion conspired to destroy the AFTE, starting with the Republic. To do this, the Capitol Dominion sold all foreign stock that it had purchased through "dummy corporations" it established earlier. The sudden flooding in stock overflooded the undefended economic system leading to a recession that affected every nation, including the Dominion. The recession had a profound impact on the Republic, with many companies closing down due to not enough profits. In a time span of nearly six months, the unemployment rate skyrocketed to 35%. As the recession worsened, the Republic government struggled to respond to it effectively, leading to a sharp rise in dissent. Rioting soon broke out as citizens began to voice their disapproval of the government's lack of action. 5025 did not fare any better as anti-government protests soon began to spread throughout the nation, calling for an end to the Republic regime. The rise of liberalism helped fan the flames. Jarod Freeman ordered the Department of Internal Security not to oppress the riots, as doing so "would show the people that their government simply did not care." On the second of September, 5026, Jarod unexpectedly resigned from his position as President and fled the capital city. Believing that the Republic had lost its way, he planned on establishing a new government under a new regime based on libertarianism and democracy. Right before he did this, he sent his wife and children down south to his home time in order to spend time with his native Shimian family. Setting up a base just east of Port O'Sey, Jarod founded the Falcon Empire, which was made up of Republic defectors and citizens loyal to his cause. By resigning, Jarod unexpectedly started a chain of events that would consume the country and leave a mark that would last for centuries. Black September as it became to be known, saw large terrorist attacks erupt on the people of Port O'Sey city at the hands of the Falcon extremists. The Department of Internal Security were unable to respond to the crisis due to the lockdown of the city and blockade by the Falcon terrorists. Jarod used this confusion to grow his movement. However, on the morning of the 26th of September, Jarod's base of operations in the Seyian mountains was levelled by four unmarked bombers believed to be of Capitol origin. The devestation saw the destruction of the Falcon Empire and much of its personnel and equipment. Jarod then fled south, bypassing the dazed authorities to the border with the Withered Faction where he crossed the border disguised as a Seyian refugee headed south for the Shimian home islands. Post-Republic and Death Jarod's journey south was mired by the eagle eyes of the Inquisition, which used its vast network of spies in the western Withered Faction to track him down. Freeman narrowly escaped capture on several occasions before arriving at the Shimian border. He arrived to his home town on the island of Gennosuke to thunderous applause and cheer. He was celebrated as a national hero. Over the next few days, Freeman's security was questioned as Shima's government considered the possibility of a Capitol operation to recover him. On October 12th, he willingly met with High Inquisitor Drogar, the officer assigned to capture him and agreed to go into custody if the Capitol Dominion was to release 12 Shimian citizens that it held captive in its prisons, as well as agreeing to a non-aggression treaty between the two countries. The Inquisition, through an order by Emperor Invis IV agreed to the terms. The 12 named Shimians were released and Freeman left the Shimian Islands for the last time. Freeman arrived in the central port of Suma where he was brought by aircraft to the Capitol City. He was tried for unknown crimes before being sent to Nikschwitz Concentration Camp. Jarod, the only Shimian there, quickly gathered a following in the camp. Forced to work everyday mining iron ore, Jarod began to plan one of the most daring escapes in the camp's history. He would have a few of his loyal prisonmates sabotage the camp's water and food supply leading the prisoners to a full-scale revolt. This plan came to action in 5029 after two years of planning. The plan was successful and the entire camp rioted, partly due to their loyalty to Jarod. The revolution spiralled out of control as the Camp Guard were overrun. Their weapons were taken by the prisoners who in turn used them to effectively seize control over the entire site. 31 guards were killed attempting to suppress the riot while another 12 were held hostage. In response, the Inquisition ordered its elite unit the Tenebrosum to restore order through shock combat. The riot was quickly curbed and Jarod Freeman was killed by a spell-shot to the back as he attempted to flee the approaching Tenebrosum forces. His death was heavily suppressed and he was effectively rendered an 'unperson' by the Inquisition, wiping all traces of his existence within the Capitol judicial system. Though despite their attempts, the Inquisition would later reveal Jarod's fate to his son, Talion, a then-grown man and one of the founders of the Pro-Capitol Socialist Party of Port Syrianis. Talion left his political ambitions behind shortly after and returned to Shima. Jarod's death was heavily down played, but a funeral and day of mourning were held. Personal Life Jarod Freeman, like most Shimians, had a very peaceful life, both before and during the Republic and maintained a high standard of hygiene and living. He maintained a zen garden on his property, and generally took long walks when he felt stressed or angry. Although much of his family life is a mystery, maids and workers that operated in Jarod's home (for whatever reason) claimed that he always helped his children with homework, and was very close with them. Nikolai (brother in law of Freeman and close friend) in later years reminisced that Jarod was very caring and loving to his wife, Lucy (Nikolai 's sister.) Of his three children, Jarod was closest with his first born son, Talion Freeman. Both Freeman and Nikolai inspired Talion to pursue an interest and future career in politics. Legacy Following Black September and the Fall of the Republic, Jarod Freeman became a household name in Port O'Sey and the Shimian Republic. He became associated with fighting an unbeatable battle, and is praised by many pro-Shimian political parties as a hero. In recent years he is often viewed on favourably. Nowadays, Jarod Freeman's name and legacy is constantly subject to heated debate in the post-Republic Port O'Sey. Many blame Freeman's terrible way of dealing with the crisis that led to the destruction that engulfed the nation. While he is often blamed for the Republic's fall, many others do acknowledge that he brought much needed industrialisation and independance to the Sey nation, which had always depended on its neighbours since the fall of the Thorian Empire. Even in the modern day Democratic Republic of Port O'Sey, the majority of the older population have positive and fond memories from the Republic era, and a movement has sprung up in which people meet and share stories about their experiences. Although Freeman's actions, through the Republic Party are generally accepted as having caused great industrialisation and growth to the nation, many still hold reluctance in voting for the Party's successor, the Port O'Sey Republic Party. It is generally stated, by many people that the age of Republicism in Port O'Sey has ended. In the Shimian Republic, Jarod is considered a hero, and a memorial to him is located in his home town on the island of Gennosuke. Category:Influential People Category:The Republic of Port O'Sey